


The Supreme Leader's Whore

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [26]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Language, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, masturbation-watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Your hands are bound above you and you squirm as the Supreme Leader stands before you, palming himself through his pants.“Stop moving.” His voice was cold, heartless as he spoke through the mask. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m finished with you.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 21





	The Supreme Leader's Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by The Maskurbator's videos on PornHub.
> 
> Here's a link to his page, I definitely recommend checking his content out.  
> https://www.pornhub.com/model/the-maskturbator 
> 
> enjoy!

Your hands are bound above you and you squirm as the Supreme Leader stands before you, palming himself through his pants.

“Stop moving.” His voice was cold, heartless as he spoke through the mask. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m finished with you.”

You looked at the faceless mask and swallowed hard. “W-Why are you doing this?”

A chuckle-like crackle comes from the mask. “You know why, slut.”

It’s true, you knew exactly how you ended up here, but you weren’t going to let him win that easily. You simply whimpered, looking away from his massive figure. Almost as soon as you did so, an invisible force grabbed your jaw, forcing your head to turn until you looked at the mask once again.

“Look at me, watch what you do to your Supreme Leader.”

Your eyes fell to the massive bulge in his pants, biting your lip at the sight. “What do I do to you, sir?”

He growled, taking a step closer while undoing his pants.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

Soon, after a bit of fumbling, he pulled his hardened arousal out from beneath the confines of the fabric. He hissed softly when his large hand wrapped around the base and began stroking. His mask looks down at you, bending over to bring it closer to you.

“Tell me what you do to me, Y/N.”

You bit your lip, holding back a smirk. “Do I...turn you on, Supreme Leader?”

He growls, stroking himself harder.

“That’s what whores like you are supposed to do, is it not?”

You cant help it, lips curling up into a smirk. “Who says I’m a whore, much less your whore, sir?”

His hips jump forward instinctively, pushing his cock further into his gloved palm.

“You’ve always been mine, since the day you started work on The Finalizer. I saw the way you looked at me that day, Y/N, and what you thought about that night as you were bathing. I know your every thought, every desire, every fantasy...I own you and I intend to use you.”

Your eyes go wide and you fight even more against the restraints, trying to act like you don’t want this, but it’s no use. You’ve wanted this ever since you saw the mysterious masked man, just like he’d said.

“That’s right, you want this.”

His voice was antagonizing as his hand ran up and down his impressive length.

“Admit to me that you want it, that you like it when I touch myself in front of you like this.”

Your thighs rubbed together, attempting to create a bit of friction for your aching clit. “I-I...like it.”

He growled, hips starting to subtly rock forward into his hand.

“Yes you do, you like it.” His head falls back for a moment as he lets out a breathy moan before looking back down at you. “So desperate for the Supreme Leader’s cock, aren’t you, pet?”

You whimpered, chewing on your lip, eyes darting away for a second.

“Look at it, watch me stroke my big cock.”

Your eyes return to his hand moving up and down the shaft, clit throbbing beneath your undergarments.

“Keep watching.”

You look up at him, bottom lip quivering as you try to keep your composure. “Y-Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He chuckles and suddenly, you feel a force gently rubbing against your clit. Your back arches and you gasp in pleasure.

“Does that feel good on your little clit?”

Nodding, you say, “Yes, sir.”

“I bet it does, slut.”

His gloved hand starts moving faster and his hips start bucking harder. “F-Fuck.” He whispers, the vocoder barely picking it up.

The force continues to press, flick, and move against your clothed nub as Kylo rapidly fucks his hand.

“Gods, you drive me c-crazy, make me s-so hard.” He growls. “I t-think about your sweet little pussy more t-than I should, fuck, I think about it all the time.”

You bite your lip and buck against the invisible force as he keeps talking.

“Look at you, helpless...just the way I want you. Tied up and whimpering, forced to look at me while I touch myself. I can fucking smell your wetness, you’re so wet for my cock, desperate slut.”

His breathing is heavy now and the small grunts and groans are more frequent. He was close, you could tell.

“Keep looking, slut. I know you want to taste it, want me to fuck your hot little mouth.”

He was starting to lose control, he was so close now...

And then, suddenly, he stopped, growling in agony at his ruined orgasm. The force on your clit ceased to exist, making you cry out.

“You’re just a fucking cumslut, a cumbucket for the Supreme Leader, stupid slut. You’re just some holes to fuck, a place to dump my cum into...you don’t get to cum unless I allow you to.”

His cock bounces as he speaks. “Just a whore for me to use like a toy, fuck whenever I want. That’s what you are, Y/N.”

You moan, clit aching as more of your arousal soaks the crotch portion of your underwear.

After a bit of recovery time, he takes a step closer, the head of his cock now perfectly lined up with your lips. His hand moved up the shaft to the head, moving it back and forth against your lips, groaning softly through the vocoder.

“Open.”

Your jaw fell open at his command and your tongue stuck out, eagerly awaiting his long, thick length.

Instead, he slapped the head against your tongue and rubbed it back and forth teasingly. A few loud breaths came from the mask as he did so, head tilted down and watching you.

Suddenly, he pushed forward, shoving about three quarters of his length into your mouth, making you choke and gag around him instantly.

He didn’t pull back, no, he held you there. “That’s it, choke on my cock.”

Your eyes clenched shut as you felt the tears start to form.

His hand removed itself from the back of your head and you pulled back, allowing yourself a bit of time to breathe.

Kylo never took his eyes off of you as you lined your lips up with his head once more. His hand came to rest gently on the back of your head, fingers rubbing over your hair.

“Suck my cock, just how you know I like it.”

You quickly forced him back into your mouth, making his knees buckle and his head fall back. Your head moves swiftly back and forth, up and down his shaft while various noises spill from the vocoder.

“Good girl, my obedient little cockslut.” He growled, reaching down to grab one of your breasts, squeezing it roughly. “Fucking mouth feels so good around my cock, love it when you suck my cock like a fucking filthy slut.”

Your bobbing starts to slow as his hips pick up their own pace, fucking your mouth now. His abdomen clenches, causing his back to curl over and his hands to hold either side of your head while he fucks your face.

“O-Oh, fuck! Jesus...fuckin’...oh stars!” He shouts, suddenly pushing your face back before a few white ropes land on your open mouth and tongue.

When he pulled away, he was still fully hard, hand wrapping around to squeeze the thick base. “Fuck, I l-lost control, mouth’s t-too fucking good.”

Had you just made him prematurely cum?

Your insides tingled at the thought of being able to force the Kylo Ren to cum too early. You were quickly snapped out of the thought as you felt the cuffs on your wrist come undone and it wasn’t long he’d Kylo had thrown you over his shoulder and walked over to his bed.

He tossed you down on top of it, jerking himself off with forceful strokes.

“Get on all fours and stick your ass out.”

You did as he said, wiggling it around playfully as you felt his presence come up behind you and it wasn’t long before his tip was poking at your entrance. “Stars, you’re wet, just from sucking my cock. Absolutely pathetic.”

And with that, he pushed forward, completely sheathing himself inside of you with a loud grunt.

Your head falls forward and you cried out. “F-Fuck, Supreme Leader!”

His hips started pulling out and pushing back in at a steady rhythm. “Gods, I love fucking your tight little whore cunt, love destroying you with my cock.”

All you can do is moan and whimper while he fucks you, growing faster with each forward thrust. The slight curve in his cock makes it easy for him to hit your g-spot with every thrust, pushing you closer and closer to climax. “O-Oh, r-right there! Yes, f-f-fuck!”

Kylo growls, feeling your walls clench hard around him. “F-Fucking whore, take it! Take my big f-fat cock in your disgusting cunt! That’s it, good girl...s-so greedy for my big c-cock!”

“Gods, S-Supreme Leader! P-Please, fuck me h-h-harder!”

He bends over you, gripping your shoulders hard before fucking you roughly, balls viciously slapping against your ass. “Beg for it, beg for my cock!”

You were crying at this point, so overwhelmed with pleasure that you were willing to do anything for your release.

“P-Please, Supreme Leader, please! L-Let me cum, fuck me h-harder, please!”

His mask falls against your shoulder, breath heavy and moans desperate. “Unnhhh, f-fuck! Rub your clit, m-make yourself cum around m-my cock!”

Your hand trails down and almost immediately after your fingers made contact, you were climaxing. “Oh K-K-Kylo, fuck! Fuck, I’m c-coming!”

“Yes, yes, cum for me! Squeeze my c-cock with your p-p-pathetic little f-fucking pussy! Oh Gods, I’m g-gonna cum, gonna f-fill your disgusting c-cunt with my cum!”

You start pushing back against him, encouraging his strokes and helping him reach orgasm. Soon, his hips paused deep inside of you and ropes of his release spurt into you. The mask vibrated your skin as he hissed and moaned through his climax. “Yes, oh yes, fuck Y/N!”

He pulled out and watched his cum leak from your entrance, growling and smacking your ass hard before moving off the bed. Your face fell into the mattress as you heard him get redressed. You pulled yourself up on shaky arms and sat up, whimpering when you felt the cum drip down your thighs.

Kylo walks out into the kitchen and calls for the droid to bring him dinner. By the time he’d finished ordering the droid to bring exactly what he wanted, you were gathering your things from the black leather sofa in the living room.

“I’ll tell the medbay staff you’ll be coming in for your contraception shot tonight.”

You nodded silently and he didn’t even look over at you as he spoke.

“The droid will be here soon with my dinner. I suggest you leave before it gets here.”

Your feet pad against the cool marble floor as you walk over to slip your shoes back on.

“I will leave now, Supreme Leader. Goodbye.”

He says nothing and you take one last look at the side of his mask before pulling the door open, walking down the sterile hallways of The Finalizer towards your room.

Kylo’s cum is the only thing you have left of your encounter when you walk into your quarters, doors sliding shut behind you.

What has your life become?

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
